


Always Yours

by fuckinglouist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Haylor, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinglouist/pseuds/fuckinglouist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is miserable after spending New Year’s Eve with Taylor. He misses Louis, and Louis has missed him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after the whole TimesSquareHORRIBLEKiss-situation, inspired by Harry's inability to act in love. The Haylor parts are only mentioned, not acted out.

Harry was in a black, neutral cab. He’d just returned from New York. It had been awful, to be completely honest.

“You’re alright, Mr. Styles?” Frank, his driver, asked.

“Yeah, sure. It’s just,” he sighed, “you know, hard to be away all the time.”

“Sure, that’s understandable,” Frank said casually.

Even though Harry appreciated his attempt, he knew Frank didn’t understand, because how could he? He wasn’t part of this media circus, lucky bastard. Harry was really sick of it all. He missed the UK, he missed his mum, he missed being able to make his own choices, he missed the boys, he missed not seeing her face everywhere. And most of all; he missed Louis.

They’d been separated for such a long time now. He missed Louis smile and easy laughter, and his crinkly eyes and supportive hugs. He missed his soft lips and his encouraging words.

He just wanted to get back home to Louis and their flat, and their stuff and cook dinner, and watch crappy movies and cuddle on the couch. He was sick of paparazzi and shrieking girls, he was sick of pretending, he was sick of being with Taylor all the time.

She was alright, but she took the whole ‘we’re so in love, look at us, we’re precious!’ act a little too seriously, and was a bit too clingy. Plus, she was a girl. Such a girly girl.

Harry didn’t like girls. He liked Louis and his hard biceps and his scratchy stubble. He hated that he’d been forced to go to New York, and at this time of the year even. The only good thing was that he’d gotten to watch a Coldplay show, which was great. But he’d missed having someone to share it with.

“We have arrived, Mr. Styles,” Frank said.

“Oh,”

Harry had been stuck in his thoughts, that he hadn’t even noticed which street they’d pulled up on. 

There it was. Their street, their complex, with their door buzzer.

He knew Louis would be inside, somewhere on the top floor. Harry got butterflies in his stomach, in the way that only Louis could produce. Even though they’d been together for more than 2 years at this point, Harry could still feel nervous and giddy with excitement at the prospect of seeing the older boy.

Harry knew Louis must have known, must have seen by now. The kiss he and Taylor had shared on New Year’s Eve. That was what his management had worked towards for the past months. The perfect and romantic setting for the perfect and romantic kiss of the popular couple, who everyone loved and worshipped.

What a load of bullshit. Harry had been furious when they’d explained their plans. How could they demand this? They knew how things were with Harry and Louis. How could Taylor agree to this? She was in charge of her own decisions after all. Not in as a crappy position as Harry. She could have said no.

“Thanks Frank,” Harry said with a smile, and got out of the cab.

“I’ll see you soon, Mr. Styles,” Frank said cheerily, and waved as he drove off.

Hopefully not too soon, Harry thought, as he climbed the set of stairs to the door of their complex.

It was a large, old house with 6 flats. One on each floor. Theirs were the one on the very top. It was central enough to be close to the city, but at the same time private. No one knew this was where the famous Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson lived as a happy couple. Only their close friends and family.

Harry got out his keys, and climbed the stairs inside. The other people who lived in the complex either didn’t know who they were, or they didn’t care. Because no fans had ever found them, no paps hiding outside or other unwanted visitors. Here they had their safe haven, their own place where no one could touch them.

Harry stopped in front of their door. It was very unrecognizable. Only their initials: LT and HS, was on a small brass plate. He suddenly felt that nervous twitch in his stomach again. He’d never felt this nervous entering his own home before. It was so stupid, but he knew he’d done something really bad this time. And it was displayed all over the world for everyone to see. Including Louis.

“Hello?” Harry said softly when he finally managed to unlock the door and step into their flat. It looked the same; the usual lived-in-clatter splayed all over, their stuff a big mess, pillows and blankets strewn all over, but theirs none the less.

A cup of tea was left on the counter, steam still emitting from it. Louis must have made it only moments prior, but there were no other signs of the sparkling 21 year old.

“Louis? It’s me,” Harry said tentatively. Why was he so nervous?

“Harry?”

There it was. That voice, which he had missed more than he would admit to himself, because it would have been too painful.

And there was the owner of the voice. Wearing sweatpants, a soft and worn out purple t-shirt, floppy hair and an incredulous expression.

“I thought you weren’t home until tomorrow,” Louis said slowly. “I thought you had, you know,” Louis frowned, “more things to do.”

“No, that was it. No more. For now at least,” Harry shrugged.

A smile slowly crept onto Louis’ lips. “So you get to stay for a while?” he asked.

“Yeah, I don’t have plans until we all do,” Harry said with a bit more confidence.

“Thank god,” Louis said and ran towards Harry and embraced him with such force that they almost toppled over.

“Fuck, I’ve missed you so much, and it’s been awful,” Louis said into Harry’s neck. Harry had his arms around Louis’ waist, and closed his eyes for a second and just breathed in Louis’ smell for a second.

“New Year’s were no fun without you,” Louis said quietly.

“I’ve really missed you too,” Harry said with a smile on his lips.

“But I’m home now, and I don’t want to think about all those things anymore. I just want to be with you.”

“We can definitely do that,” Louis said, “but I guess.. it was really weird when you were gone,” he said with a sad look in his eyes. “It felt really weird knowing you had to leave us all, and leave me to, you know, be with her for New Year’s. And you had to kiss her. At midnight.” He frowned again, and Harry felt heartbroken.

“I’m so sorry Lou. It felt weird. And really wrong. There was nothing I wanted more than to be back here with you,” Harry said sincerely.

“Everything was too much. People followed us everywhere, took photos, and filmed us with their phones, and screamed at us. And I know it’s quite similar to what we usually do, but I’m used to having you and the lads around me, and with her it’s just not the same,” he said sadly.

“I’m really sorry it has to be this way. I wish it was different,” he confessed in the end.

Louis looked equally as heartbroken. “I know. Me too.”

“Let’s just hope that someday none of us will have to endure the pain of having a girl follow us everywhere,” Louis a bit more lightly after a few moments of silence.

“Ugh, girls, yuck,” Harry giggled. Louis smiled, and kissed Harry’s jaw lightly. All those things didn’t matter. Louis mattered. He hugged Louis tighter.

He was home now, and Louis was here and he was wearing his soft clothes and he had warm tea, and the flat was messy and Harry was tired, and everything was so much better. Louis smelled like he always did; like a guy. Like Louis.

“So, how about we get rid of that jacket and you follow me?” Louis said with a smirk, and Harry immediately obliged. Louis took his hand, and dragged him towards the couch.

Louis placed himself in front of the couch, with Harry in front of him, and put his arms around Harry’s neck. He got up on his tippy toes, and whispered in Harry’s ear.

“You’ve been a bad boy, haven’t you?” Harry’s skin prickled, the atmosphere suddenly very different. “You’ve been running about kissing girls?” Louis stroked Harry’s throat lightly, and Harry’s had a firm grip on Louis’ waist.

“You’ve been naughty without me, haven’t you? Better fix that,” he said teasingly, as he moved his lips towards Harry’s. “When you kiss girls,” he whispered again, “there’s lipstick and lip gloss to worry about, ew, so sticky,” his lips dragged lightly across Harry’s jaw.

“With me, it’s much simpler,” he inched a bit closer, “much better,” got a closer grip around Harry’s neck, and Harry’s stomach was filled with butterflies for entirely different reasons now. And entirely different twitches were happening.

“I better kiss all that stickiness away, right? Better kiss her away,” Louis’ lips were so close to Harry’s that their breath mingled, and Harry swallowed slowly.

“Because you’re mine, aren’t you?” he said with a low voice. “You’re all mine, and no one else can have you,” he said, and slowly bit into Harry’s lower lip.

Harry moaned softly and closed his eyes. Suddenly Louis turned them around, so Harry was up against the couch, and Louis pushed Harry down on the cushions. “No one can touch you,” he said gravelly, as he climbed on Harry’s thighs and straddled his lap.

“No one but me.”

Louis finally kissed Harry’s lips, with his arms wrapped around Harry’s neck, and inched them as close as they possibly could. Harry reached up to run his hands through Louis’ soft hair. Harry kissed along the underside of Louis’ jaw, but returned to his lips quickly.

“You’re wonderful,” he said before smashing their lips together once again. Louis deepened the kiss by pushing Harry’s head back, and running his hands from Harry’s shoulders up his neck to the bottom of his skull.

Harry could feel his jeans getting tighter, as Louis proceeded to attach his lips to Harry’s throat and make small lovebites and suck purple hickeys.

“You’re all mine,” he said lowly, while licking a thin stripe along Harry’s jaw.

“All yours,” Harry said breathily.

“Good,” Louis smirked at him again, and Harry felt the heat in the pit of his stomach. He could see the bulge in Louis pants, and reached for him, but Louis slapped his arm away.

“No, I want to do this,” he said, and slid onto the floor.

Harry’s looked at him curiously, as Louis got onto his knees on the floor, and slowly reached for the button on Harry’s jeans. 

“Louis,” Harry wasn’t really sure what to say, but he was definitely appreciative of the way things were progressing.

“I want to feel you,” Louis said simply as he unzipped Harry’s jeans, and started pulling them off, along with his boxers.

“I want to feel you harden in my mouth, I want to taste you,” he said with bright and mischievous eyes. He lefts Harry’s pants around his ankles and moved closer.

He put his hands on Harry’s thighs, spread them apart and licked a stripe along the length of Harry’s dick.

“God,” Harry’s gasped at the contact, it’d been so long. At least it felt like it’d been a very long time. He thrust his hips just a little bit, but Louis was having none of it, and grabbed a firm hold of Harry’s hips.

“Patience, love,” Louis said cheekily, but licked another stripe, this time along the thick vein. Harry’s head rolled back on the couch and he closed his eyes. “Please,” he said, already feeling ready to burst.

“Alright, since you said ‘please’ so nicely,” Louis mocked, but put his mouth on Harry’s cock again none the less. He slid his mouth down Harry’s length slowly, still holding Harry’s hips firmly in place. His lips dragged along the sensitive skin, and Harry could feel the stretch of Louis’ lips. Louis started bobbing his head lightly, and Harry moaned again, slightly deeper.

Louis got down as far as he could, and moved his tongue around a bit, took a few deep breaths to get used to the feeling. Harry could feel his cock getting bigger inside Louis’ mouth, and he heard a small moan emit from Louis.

“God Louis, you’re amazing,” Harry gasped, and Louis hummed appreciatively, which sent spikes of heat through Harry’s entire body.

Louis was going more quickly at it now, bobbing his head in a nice rhythm. Sometimes letting his teeth drag lightly against the delicate skin, sometimes just sucking on the very tip. Harry was writhing on the couch, and put his hands in Louis’ hair.

“I-, Louis, I’m gonna come,” Harry said quickly, not wanting it to be over already.

Louis licked one long line up Harry’s dick, before he went down once more. Even further down, so his nose was practically touching Harry’s abdomen. He finally let go of Harry’s hips, and they instantly thrust forward without Harry’s permission. “Louis,” Harry moaned again, Louis was letting him fuck his mouth, and Harry couldn’t take it anymore.

With a final thrust Harry came down Louis’ throat with a loud and long-drawn moan. Louis swallowed almost all of it, and sat back on his heels afterwards.

Harry felt completely slack, his entire body finally relaxed after the many days of stress. He looked at Louis, whose lips were red and sore, but his smile was bright and fond. A few droplets were left on his chin, and Harry leaned forward to smudge them away.

Harry kissed him then, and he could taste himself on Louis’ tongue, and wasn’t that just the hottest thing ever. He noticed Louis’ still present erection, and smirked slightly. Louis’ looked absolutely fuckable, with his red and moist lips, disheveled hair and tenting sweats.

Harry leaned forward, and pulled up his pants. He grabbed Louis by his wrists so he was standing, and pulled him by the waist onto his lap again. Louis smiled, and smirked back.

“With a sight like that in front of me, I could probably go again shortly,” Harry said lowly. Louis whined very lightly, as if he was trying not to.

After a light kiss to Louis’ jaw, Harry got up, and dragged Louis with him towards the bedroom. He wanted their bed, and he wanted Louis on it, and he wanted Louis naked, and he wanted to make him feel good.

When they reached their room, Harry smacked Louis up against the door and it snapped shut. He clashed their lips together, and put his hands next to Louis’ head, towering over him.

“Bossy, I like it,” Louis smirked, and slid his hands down Harry’s sides and placed them on his small butt, and gave it a little squeeze.

Harry kissed Louis’ temple, across his cheek and made his way down Louis’ sharp jawline, until his lips touched Louis’ throat. Harry kissed, and licked and sucked small purple hickeys, and Louis moaned appreciatively.

“Wanna make you feel so good,” Harry said, muffled by Louis’ throat. Louis’ hips bucked forward, smashed into Harry’s, and they grinded against each other. Harry sucked and kissed on Louis’ throat, while Louis pushed his head back to give Harry better access.

Harry connected their lips once again, and while Louis deepened the kiss, Harry slid his hands under Louis’ shirt, and ran his hands over the soft skin of Louis’ stomach, massaged his chest lightly, and finally pulled at the hem to get rid of it. Their mouths detached only so Harry could get the shirt over Louis’ head.

Harry admired his boyfriend’s tan body for a second, but quickly continued kissing him, while inching his hands closer to the elastic of his sweatpants.

Louis put his hands on Harry’s chest, and started unbuttoning his shirt.

“I love when you wear things with buttons,” he said, “I get to reveal your gorgeous body to the world inch by inch.” Harry laughed, and bit Louis neck a little.

“Whatever you say,” Harry said and shook his head a little, while he ran his hands around Louis’ waist, covering Louis’ lower back with his huge hands.

He ran them down Louis’ perfect butt, beneath the elastic of the sweats, and gave both cheeks a good squeeze. He pulled the sweats down, and let Louis step out of them.

Louis had finished with the shirt and also pulled down Harry’s unbuttoned pants again. Harry slid out of his shirt, discarded both shirt and jeans on the floor next to Louis’ long forgotten t-shirt.

They stared at each other for a second, and then Harry went to grab Louis around the waist, smashed their mouths together once again. Louis almost jumped into his arms, and wound his legs around Harry’s hips. Harry got a hold of him, and carried him to the bed, where he laid him down.

Harry kissed Louis’ shin where it was hanging over the bed, kissed up to his knee, up his inner thigh, and crawled the rest of the way to Louis’ face, where he planted a sweet and caring kiss on Louis’ lips.

Louis shivered from the gentle kisses, and looked dreamily at Harry with a small fond smile.

“You’re amazing, Louis,” Harry said quietly. He kissed the corner of Louis’ smiley lips, and ran his hands down Louis’ torso and down his hips under his boxers.

“Please, Harry,” Louis said after a few moments of kissing, and thrust his hips a little against Harry’s.

“Please, fuck me,” he whined a little, and Harry laughed while biting Louis’ throat gently.

“Well, since you said ‘please’,” Harry smirked, as he repeated Louis’ words from earlier. And Louis flicked Harry’s ear, and thrust his hips again.

“Impatient little shit,” Harry said fondly, and pulled Louis’ boxers all the way down, while he got up, and removed his own.

Harry got their supplies from the drawers next to the bed, and sat down on the bed again. Louis had gotten up on his elbows; his naked body stretched and laid out towards Harry.

“You look absolutely gorgeous,” Harry said in awe, and Louis’ blushed a tiny bit.

“You too, Harry, it’s no wonder no one can resist you,” Louis said with an easy smile. Harry chuckled and popped open the bottle of lube.

He squirted a dollop onto his palm, and ran his fingers through it, to get them slick and ready for Louis. He positioned himself, and adjusted Louis’ legs, so he could sit between them.

“Are you ready?” he asked, and Louis nodded. He laid his head down on the bed, and took a deep breath as Harry pushed in the first finger. They’d always been careful to prep each other properly, not wanting to get hurt or give anything away. Though, it had slipped a few times, which had resulted in sore butts and many funny jokes and innuendos from Louis.

Harry moved his finger around a little, bending at the two outermost joints.

“You can add more,” Louis said with a breathy voice. Harry added a second finger, a little slower. He wanted Louis to get used to the feeling, so it would be fully enjoyable for him. He scissored the fingers, stretching the delicate skin. Louis squirmed a little on the bed, but sighed, and was more comfortable after a few moments.

“It’s alright. More,” he demanded, and Harry obliged, adding a third finger.

“Uuhf,” Louis said, and squirmed even more. “It’s been too long since we last did this,” he breathed slowly, trying to adjust his body to the feeling.

“Well, it’s because you always insist on being on top,” Harry said with a smirk, and gave Louis’ butt cheek a light pinch.

“Ow, you wanker,” Louis said and giggled.

“Oh!” Louis moaned suddenly, when Harry found the right spot, Harry moved his finger to the same spot again.

“C’mon, I’m ready, enough with the prep!” Louis commanded, and Harry smirked a little again. “Bossy,” he removed his fingers with a little plop, got the condom from the wrapper and rolled it on. He spread Louis’ legs a little further apart, and positioned himself closer to Louis’ entrance.

“Ready?” he asked again.

“Yes, I’m fucking ready,” Louis grinned, and wiggled his butt a little. “I’ve been ready for the last hour!”

“Right,” Harry shook his head and giggled, but positioned his cock at Louis’ hole and pushed in slowly. The sensation was amazing, like nothing else he’d ever experience. It was always amazing with Louis. Nothing compared to being so close to the person you loved, and making them feel good. Louis gasped a little at the contact, and Harry pushed in a little further.

“You’re so tight, Louis,” Harry mumbled, he smiled and moved further, and soon he was fully in.

“You alright, babe?” he asked quickly, knowing Louis would probably be annoyed and just make him get on with it, but he wanted to make sure.

“Yes, it’s good, babe, c’mon,” Louis said with a smile, rolled his eyes, and thrust his hips a little.

Harry leaned forward and connected their lips, while he started thrusting back and forth. Louis’ breath followed his thrusts, coming out in little gasps every time Harry went in.

“Ah, ah, ah, so good Haz,” he said breathily, and arched his back when Harry hit a particularly nice spot. Harry sped up a little, and put his hands next to Louis’ head. He was lying completely on top of Louis now, covering Louis’ smaller body with his. He kissed down Louis’ jaw, and Louis’ closed his eyes with his mouth shaped like an ‘o’.

“You feel so good, Lou,” he whispered into Louis’ throat, “never wanna stop, so good,” he moaned a little as his thrusts got harder, and Louis’ followed with small moans of his own.

“Please don’t stop, more, harder,” Louis said between moans. His voice was so crisp and gravelly and it went straight to Harry’s dick, making it even harder and bigger inside Louis. Harry clashed their lips together again, swallowing Louis’ increasing moans.

“C’mon Harry, so good.”

Louis wound his legs around Harry, who put his arms under them, and thrust in even harder. The new angle and Harry’s reinforced thrusts pushed Louis to the edge, and his moans got louder.

“Oh, oh, oh, Harry, soon, gonna-,”

“It’s alright, love,” Harry kissed him again, while he extended each thrust, made each of them long and hard, and made Louis’ back arch and his toes curl.

“Fuck, more,” Louis breathed, “little more, harder,” Harry straightened his back, and in this more upright position he hit Louis’ prostate dead on every time. Louis all but screamed, his eyes rolling back his head as he came with a loud “Ha-Harry!” and stretched his head backwards.

Harry soon followed, the last few thrusts slow and long-drawn. “Ah, Lou,” and collapsed on top of Louis with a deep sigh.

After a few minutes of breathing and panting, Louis got the covers out, and wrapped them around them. Harry cuddled up, and laid his head on Louis’ chest while Louis wrapped his arm around Harry.

“That was amazing, Haz,” he said contently, and smiled sweetly at Harry.

“It really was,” Harry was a little sleepy, and his entire body what relaxed and completely limp.

“I love you Harry,” Louis said next, with a more somber look in his eyes. “I don’t want to share, and I don’t want you to be with her. I don’t want to be with Eleanor, I want it to just be us,” he said seriously.

“I don’t want to hide.”

“Me neither,” Harry stroked Louis’ chest absentmindedly, while wondering how they could change things.

“But I don’t know how,” Louis confessed after a minute. “I really wish I knew what to do, but I don’t,” Harry knew how much Louis hated feeling powerless, so incapable of making things better.

“C’mon love, don’t think too much about it. We still have each other, we can do whatever we want at home, and we love each other, and nothing can ruin that,” Harry tried encouraging his boyfriend.

“I know it’s shit right now, and I know it’s rough, but it’s just for a few more months. And then at the end of the year, we can change our management.” Harry reminded Louis of all the talks they’d had between the 5 of them, about how they all hated being treated like children and being controlled by their current management. And how they’d decided that when their contract was over, they would either manage themselves or at least someone they picked themselves. Someone who had their interests and well-being in mind, and who worried about more than money and publicity.

“That’s true,” Louis said with a small smile.

“We’re just going to have to make it work for a little while longer, and then it’s our turn to be in control,” Harry assured Louis, and gave his hand a light squeeze.

“Plus, we go on tour in a few months. They’re always quite fun, if I remember correctly,” Harry smirked again, thinking back on all the greatest moments of the year.

“It’s been quite a year, hasn’t it?” he asked Louis, who was smiling a bit more now.

“We’ve accomplished some great things,” Louis said, “we’ve met a few cool people,” his smile was brighter now.

“Definitely, and you and me are still together, and we have the lads, and it’s going to work out, at some point, no matter what,” Harry said with finality.

Louis nodded a bit to himself, and then they got under the covers properly, and fluffed their pillows.

“I love you, Lou,” Harry said quietly. “I’m sorry about all this mess.”

“Not your fault, don’t worry about it,” Louis said with a smile, while stroking Harry’s cheek.

“As long as you’re mine, I’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“I’m always yours,” Harry said warmheartedly, and laid his head back on the pillow.

“Goodnight Louis,”

“’Night Harry,” Louis said, and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek before they cuddled up and fell asleep.


End file.
